Bloodshot
by snowbasiltontrash
Summary: Simon is being insistent once again. Baz is not willing to give in to Simon's wishes, but how far can he go without turning away from his one basic instinct? They both are about to find out.


'Please, Baz' I'm tired of arguing, but I won't quit, I want this. 'Pretty, pretty please with blood on top'

'Snow, you are repulsive' Baz gritted his teeth. 'I am not going to feed on you. Now stop asking'

'But why not?' I know it's not rational for me to be the blood bag of an actual vampire, but it's Baz, and I really wanna know how it feels. What better opportunity than to have your vampire boyfriend do it?

'Ok, let's do this,' Baz says sitting up in our bed and looking at me straight in the eyes, challenging me, 'Tell me why exactly you want this, and if you convince me, then I'll do it. If you don't, you'll just drop it'

'You're just gonna say no, no matter what I say' He can't fool me. And I can't tell him why I want this. I just do. It's not something sexual. I want to connect to him in that way, it's such an emotional thing to have him feed from me, and also, I know he's never had human blood. I would be the first, and probably the only one. And I want that. Besides, he's a vampire, I have blood. 1+1 = 2. 'Never mind.' I say laying down on our bed and turning to face the wall, pouting as I do so. When I can't get to him, I always pout. It works, most of the times.

'You're gonna be the death of me, Snow' He said grabbing me and turning me around to face him as we both lie down. I see a hint of his fangs. He's trying to make me giggle, but I don't. I fight to keep a straight face and a disappointed look. He huffs and I know that I am almost breaking him.

'Please, Baz. This is important to me. I can't explain why without sounding like a crazy masochist, but I want this.' He stares at my mouth, or my neck, I can't really tell. I think he's contemplating it. I know he hasn't fed in a few days, and I am using this as an advantage.

'Simon, I don't want to hurt you' That makes me kiss him. I love him so much. I am inviting him, forcing him, to drink my blood. And well, considering he's a vampire, I would say that this invitation sounds pretty appealing. He once explained the urge he has for blood. It's like me if I spent a whole week without any food and then, by the end, there is a big steak and sour cherry scones just waiting for me. I wouldn't be able to resist that. But Baz does. Every day. And instead of just shrugging and doing it, knowing there will be no consequences to his actions, since I am the one asking him to do it, he still won't do it, simply because he doesn't want to hurt me.

'You won't. I trust you.' I look at him. His pupils are dilated and the only hint of color is of a silver ring in the corner of all the blackness.

'I will. Do you have any idea of what two huge sharp teeth entering your neck and penetrating on of your biggest vein feels like? Besides, what if I slip and accidentally put some of my venom in you? You'd be gone' He's trying to scare me. But I won't fall for it. I already considered every possibility, and honestly, there's nothing that will make me back down now. My response to him is only to stretch out my neck as far as it goes. He's breathing through his teeth now. 'Listen, I'll buy you as much scones as you want for a week if you forget this. And I mean it. If you want scones at 3 AM, I will get out of bed and go get you some' I keep my neck stretched and look at him. I see something shift in his expression, from desperation to exhaustion and I finally feel him give in. He's gonna do it. But he's more scared than me.

'Baz. I trust you. I love you. You're gonna do this and we'll both feel amazing afterwards' I try to incentive him. He hesitates for a second and then, before I can even notice, he's on top of me, his fangs exposed. A slight fear rushes through my veins, and I'm starting to think if my stubbornness was worth it. As he leans down slowly, I flinch, without even realising that I was doing so.

'Crowley, Snow. If we're gonna do this, you can't move.' He sounds angry. I just stare at him for a moment, and then he says with much more composure 'Are you sure you wanna do it?' If I think too hard, I'll probably change my mind, so I answer yes on the spot. 'Ok, stand still, don't breathe' He says leaning back in. He kisses my neck. Multiple times, and as I am about to tell him that I cannot physically hold my breath any longer, I feel a sharp pain crossing through me. I want to scream, but I don't. I whimper, and I feel Baz tense on top of me. I hold his head trying to reassure him that I am ok.

'It's ok, Baz. Keep going' I try to say through the pain, as it eases down and becomes more of a discomfort. Thinking back, it was more of the shock that got me. I've never been a fan of needles, so to have two huge ones coming in like that, it startled me. I start brushing my hands through his hair, that feels so much like silk that I even think he spelled it to feel that way. One of Baz's hands is holding the back of my neck and the other one is on my waist, just waiting for something to do. We stay like this for a while. And it doesn't even hurt anymore. It just feels really weird to have my blood being sucked right out of me, it's a strange feelings, but I actually really like it.

Suddenly, the sting is back again, and I start to feel dizzy. 'Baz' I breathe in, almost a whisper. He uses his free hand to hold my chin, and props my head further away, giving him more room on my neck. Oh, shit. No no no. 'Baz, it's hurting a little', I say, more weakly than I intended, just grasping to the bit of consciousness that I still have. I don't know what happens next, as everything goes blank and I don't feel a thing anymore.

I blink my eyes slowly as the world starts to gain color again. I'm in bed. I feel the soft pillow keeping my head a little elevated and the blankets are warming me way too much. I first look at the window. Of course it's closed. Baz is such an opportunistic bastard. He waits until I'm out to close the freaking window.

'I bet you made me faint just so you could close the window without me complaining about it', I try to joke. But I get no response, and when I look over at him, he looks like stone. He's sitting on the bed, but he's so far away from me that I feel like if he moves as much of a half an inch away, he will fall to the ground. He has his arms wrapped around his legs and his knees are touching his chin. I can't even see his shoulders moving as a sign that he is breathing. 'Baz?' I try to move my arm, but I feel a sharp sting. When I look to the side I see an actual blood bag connected to my arm. 'What the hell is this?!'

'Bunce brought it in. I had no idea what to do. I didn't even ask how she got it or how she knew to make a blood transfusion. But I guess it's working' He sounds hurt, as if he was beaten. I automatically want to make the pain go away, I can't stand to see him like that.

'Baz, I don't blame you. And besides, I feel completely fine. I could just eat a little bit, and then I'll be golden. Your golden boy' He finally looks at me, his eyes are bloodshot.

'I could have killed you, Simon. You're laying right next to a monster, a murderer, and I could have so easily killed you. How are you so at ease with any of this?!' He looks so perplexed that I can't help but think of his question. Truth is, Baz is the most noble person I have ever met. He could never be a monster, regardless of the fact that he is a vampire. He chooses to live on rats, _rats,_ than to hurt a human being. He suffers in silence, and he has, for so many years. Never complaining (ok, he tried to kill me a couple of times, but that's understandable) and never being selfish. I love him for who he is and not what he is, and nothing can change that.

'Because, Baz, you saved me more times than you harmed me. Well, without counting with the times when you actually tried to harm me but it didn't work or when it backfired. Remember the chimera? When we were at the woods—'

'Snow, your point, please' He says impatiently. Baz is such a pain in the arse. I love it.

'What I'm saying, Baz, is that I got myself in this situation. I wouldn't really stop until you agreed do to it. And truth to be told, I liked it. I did. And you can say whatever you want but I feel great' He stares at me as if I'd grown a second head.

'You asked me to stop, Simon! You said I was hurting you, and all I could do was to hold you down and suck even more blood out of you! How can you trust me? How can you love me?'

'I don't know if you know this, but if you gave me a plateful of delicious food and while I was eating it you told me to stop, I would cling to every last scrap on that plate, so how could I possibly blame you?' I'm trying to get a laugh out of him. I get a chuckle. Good enough. 'Baz, can I ask you something?'

'No freaking way. For Crowley's sake, Snow. You can't ask me ANYTHING else for the next lifetime!' He makes big motions with his hands as the words leave his mouth.

'But…' I look up at him 'I just want you to hold me. Please?' He is so hesitant, I wish I could just jump on top of him, but that stupid thing inside my arm is stopping me from doing so. 'I'm not scared of you, Baz. Not to the slightest. Besides, you just had a ton of blood, you know, you're probably full.'

'Snow, are you ever full?' Back to mocking me. That's good, I guess.

'I'm never full!' I bite back

'My point exactly.' He is so stubborn. I give up on it, and then he gets me by surprise and wraps his arms against me and places his chin on the top of my head. Proximity feels good and right, and at this moment, in the arms of a vampire that almost killed me just a while ago, I feel safer than ever. 'I love you, you idiotic moron'. I smile and bury my face farther into his bare chest.

'Oh, and Baz?'

'Hm?'

'Open the goddamn freaking window.'


End file.
